


The Bulwark Islands

by Akiriama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Luffy - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, blackleg sanji - Freeform, reader / zoro, readerxzoro, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: All suggestions and fix me ups welcome!





	1. The Meeting

You did not want to be doing anything today. Why do you always let the house get trashed and leave the clean up till the weekend? Why? You walked out of the kitchen to notice a gold glimmer in the middle of the room. You see three golden earrings laying piled on top of each other.  
"What in the world?" You mumble to yourself as you lean down towards them. You almost have the jewelry in your hands when you hear a thud against the back door. You spin around and there is six people squashed up against the door. A woman was standing to the back and was that a skeleton you saw in the mix there? 'The fuck?' you think to yourself. Your eyes lock with the green haired one. His hand is up to his ear and a confused look adorns his face. You both stare at each other until the door slides open and everyone tumbles in. You notice a hand disappear in a flurry of petals where the door handle is.  
Everyone is just quiet for a while. Everyone except the raven haired woman is piled on the ground. You pick up the earrings and straitened up looking at the pile of people.  
"WHY AM I ALWAYS SOMEHOW ON THE BOTTOM. GET OFF!" The red head yelled and pushed people off of her. Everyone slowly made their way to their feet. You stood their stunned with the jewelry resting in your open palm.  
"How did you get Zoro's earrings?" The one with the straw hat spoke first. He walked up to you. Looking into your palm.  
"I... I don't know. They were just on the floor here." You stammered out.  
"Leave it to the Marimo to lose his things" the blonde spoke this time dusting himself off. He had an odd eyebrow with a swirl at the start. "It was so kind of an angel like you to find them though," he dashed over and grasped your free hand, kneeling on one knee and staring at you with sparkling eyes.  
"I was just cleaning my house and I noticed them. I.." You were interupted by suddenly being nose to ... skull? With the skeleton.  
"Can you show me your panties?" What the... before you could even wrap your hand around the question a fist came down and smacked the skeleton.  
"You can't keep asking random chicks that Brook." Ok so the skeleton was called Brook. Suddenly everyone was talking and carrying on. The green haired man stood back. His hand still fiddling with the lobe of his ear. You took three steps to get to him and outstretched your hand.  
"I'm guessing these are yours and that you are Zoro?" You asked. He stared at your hand still touching his ear. He had a scar running down his left eye that he didn't open.  
"Yeah," was that all he was going to say? You stayed silent . "I have no idea how they ended up over there. I've never taken them out. Ever." Ok so he does know how to talk.  
"Would you like a hand putting them back in?" You gave a soft smile as you asked. He seemed shy.  
"Please," he gave a soft nod, and the tips of his ears were even a bit pink. Aww was he embarrassed. That's sooo cute! Your insides squirmed. You pressed up to your tiptoes to be looking down on his earlobe. You unclasped the first one and glided it through the lowest hole in his ear. You then followed the same procedure for the second and third. Clipping them up with a light 'click'.  
"Awww look at Marimo, all flustered." The blond provoked Zoro.  
"Shut up curlybrows." He huffed under his breath.  
The raven haired women walked over to you. "Since my companions have no manners," she gestured to the bickering lot. "My names is Nico Robin. You know who Zoro is."  
"I'm Luffy!" The one in the straw hat chimed.  
"My princess can call me Sanji!" The blond was back on his knees holding your hand.  
"Stop being a creep," Sanji got a fist to the head by the red head. "I'm Nami," the girl added with a smile. "The creeper who asked for your underwear is Brook."  
"Hey there." The skeleton waved.  
"I'm Franky! It's super to meet you." The guy with massive arms and strange blue hair did a crazy pose as he spoke."  
"I'm Ussopp. Nice to meet you." Out of the bunch this guy seemed relatively normal. Except for his long nose.  
"Oh My God!" You blurted out. Everyone turned to look at you. "Is that a blue nosed reindeer?"  
"I'm a reindeer! Not a raccoon... wait you know what I am?"  
"And you can talk! That is soo cool!" You knelt down infront of the reindeer.  
"Yup! I ate the human human fruit. I'm Tony Tony Chopper."  
"It's nice to meet you Chopper." You outstretched your hand. And shook Choppers hoof. "It is nice to meet all of you." You stood up and sniffed.  
“Shit....” you forgot that you had placed lunch in the oven whilst you cleaned. In a tangle of limbs and swear words you made your way into the kitchen and pulled out the pie. Thankfully it wasn’t too over cooked.  
“You cook! What an angel! I am here with any assistance you need. I myself am a chef.”  
“Yup! Sanji is the best chef there is.” Luffy sniffed. “However that pie smells awesome,”  
“There is plenty to go around! Are you all Hungry?” There was a chorus of yes’ from around the room. In your haste of making sure lunch wasn’t burning, your unexpected guests were exploring your house. Robin and chopper had their noses in your bookcase, Brook had wondered towards your Piano. Zoro was staring at the old rapiers you had on the wall, Nami was staring at the map of the island you had up and Franky was outside fascinated by your two puppies. With a clap and a wave of your hands your dining table replicated itself and rested next to the one you already had. Extra chairs constructed themselves out of thin air and placed themselves around the new dining table.  
Sanji happily helped carry the pie and some crockery to the table and you managed to convince Luffy to grab the cutlery. With the same gesture the pie duplicated and 5 more appeared on the table. Everyone stared with awe.  
“So you are a devil fruit like me, Robin n Chopper.” Luffy blurted out.  
“Not quite....” You hesitated for a second. “Oh my gosh I haven’t even told you my name. I am (y/n). Please. Dig in.” Without question Luffy dug into a whole pie himself, while you and Sanji cut up pieces for the rest of the crew. Everyone ate in silence until Nami spoke up.  
“That map on your wall. Is that this island?”  
“Uhhh, no it is not.” You replied. “That is my home island.” You looked towards the map with sad eyes. You did miss it dearly.  
“You miss it don’t you.” Robin spoke this time.  
“Very much so.”  
“So why don’t you go back?” Luffy’s mouth was full to the brink. You were surprised he could even speak.  
“It’s a little more complicated than just going back. I don’t even really know where I am. I know about the island I’m on but I have no idea where in the world I am. It doesn’t help that the marines don’t tell me anything.” There were a few gasps that came from around the table. You looks around with a confused look.  
“Marines?” Ussopp spoke. “They’ll kill us!”  
“Not if you’re out here. This is a marine island but we are quite secluded back here. They check in on me but they practically leave me alone.”  
“Oh that is good. I’m not in the mood for another hard battle,” Ussopp was rewarded with a fist to the head. The first was once again connected to Nami.  
“We haven’t had a battle against the Marines in ages and it’s not like you do much other than cower in the corner anyway.”  
“Wait....” you interrupt. “Are you guys pirates?”  
“We sure are! And I’m going to be the King of the pirates!” Luffy chimed into the conversation adding a big goofy grin to finish off the sentence.  
“That’s amazing! I didn’t realise I was going to be in such royal company.” You stood up and bowed which everyone laughed to. You started collecting plates and the pie pans, and moving them to the kitchen sink. With out hesitation Sanji was already pouring soap and water into the sink to start washing up. Everyone else got up and was wondering around again. Luffy, Franky, Ussopp and Chopper we’re outside playing fetch with Akiko and Myron. They were large dogs but no one minded. The pups were enjoying the new company. Nami was back staring at the map on your wall whilst Robin was looking through your bookcase again. With a flick of your wrist the items you duplicated earlier disappeared along with the pie pan currently in Sanji’s hand. A small gasp escaped from him.  
“Sorry Sanji I should have warned you.”  
“That’s ok, princess.”  
“You can pull the rapiers down and have a look if you want Zoro. Be warned though, I keep them sharp.” Zoro pulled down the Rapier with the orange handle and 9 tassels hanging from the end.  
“Ahh that one is my favourite. She is a little longer than usual rapiers and much more difficult to use but I’ve been trough some tough battles with her. “  
“She is lighter than what I was expecting.”  
“She is very light isn’t she.”  
“What is her name?” Zoro was fascinated. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the rapier.  
“Her name is Theresa.”  
“Theresa,” he let the name slide of his tongue. “She is powerful, and very protective of you.”  
“I have had her for a very long time. We have been through a lot together.” Zoro placed the rapier back on the wall. He turned to you and it looks like he was going to ask a question, however as his mouth opened everything became a blur and you fell forwards. Zoro caught your unceremoniously falling body swiftly and gently lowered you to the floor where he laid your head on his lap. Sanji was quick to follow over, you could see his blonde hair approaching. You heard muffled voices and then one clear one.  
"Sorry (y/n), I would have given you some warning but there was a sudden attack." The voice was only in your head. You noticed everyone as now around you and chopper had his stethoscope on your chest. "I put up a quick barrier just to deter these intruders. You should be ok in a minute."  
"It's ok Fred,". You accidentally replied out loud. You took a deep breath in and closed your eyes. Weighting for a smidge of energy to come rushing back. You reopened your eyes and had al, eyes wide on you.  
"(Y/n), are you ok?" Chopper asked. "You just collapsed!"  
"I'm okay, I'm okay." You pressed a hand to your forehead and then realised you went laying on the floor like the rest of the times you have collapsed. Zoro had one arm under you, holding your head. The other arm was resting on your stomach. You looked up to his face then blushed, Zoro started going red as well.  
"Don't stand up to fast." Chopper noticed your attempt to remove yourself from the awkward situation. "You fell pretty fast." Zoro removed his hand from your stomach placed it by his side. You really wanted to sit up. In your attempt Zoro pressed a firm hand to your back to stabilise you as you moved from laying to sitting cross-legged.  
"If I may ask, who is Fred?" Robin had sat down on a chair and was watching from afar. You realised you must have spoken out loud earlier rather then just telepathically.  
"Fred, is an armament spirit that I am connected to. You know the map on the wall, he protects that island." Robin and Nami's eyes widened.  
"So that's why I don't know where it is! It's one of the legendary Bulwark islands. I thought they were a myth." Nami explained.  
"You are correct. You can find them, but they are hard to find. The spirits protect their island and has a human.." you paused trying to think of the right word. "Host isn't the right word, kind of like a partner of such. We are bonded together and we use our energies together to help each other out." This was never and easy thing to explain. You tried to think about the best way to explain it plenty of times but you always seem to stumble over your words. "If Fred needs energy to help protect the island he can pull energy from me and vice versa. That's what you saw me do earlier. Protection of the island for Fred means keeping those who inhabit it alive and well so duplicating food and other things is one of his many abilities. Since we are joined I get all his abilities as well."  
"That is soo cool! What does he look like?" Luffy was enamoured  
"Day to day he just looks like a normal fox, but when he gets into full armament mode he increases size dramatically and becomes a nine tailed fox."  
"I WANNA MEET HIM!" Luffy blurted out.  
"I wish you could but he is on that island," you pointed to the map on the wall. "Unfortunately I cannot find my way home.i can't exactly escape from here either. I don't even know where here is."  
"So the navy just swept you up and captured you?" Ussopp was the asker of this question.  
"When they discovered the truth of our island they said taking me away would be best for my own protection and that of the island. Because if I am alive Fred can still protect everyone, where if I died they would have to wait until the next compatible child is born. That was their excuse anyway. I think they just wanted some of the powers for themselves. They convinced the people of our village and next thing you knew I was on a marine ship heading here."  
"That's horrible!" Brook's skull had gone whiter.  
"That's an easy fix! When the sunny is fixed we can take you home!"  
"Luffy are you sure? It wouldn't detract you from finding the once piece would it." You asked  
"Nah, you're a friend. We always help out a friend." Friends. Wow you hadn't been called someone's friend in a long time.  
"Well once your ship is ready I will take you up on that offer. Future king of the pirates!" Luffy laughed, you joined in quickly and soon enough everyone was in fits.


	2. The Beach

You came to the decision that Franky and Usopp were going to stay on the Sunny so they could work on repairs when ever they wanted. The girls were going to stay in the spare room and share the bed there. However the monster trio were arguing about who was going to stay on the couch. You could fit three on there but not comfortably. Sanji's argument was that he wanted to be here so he could cook early for everyone as he normally did. Luffy was just being stubborn and wanted to stay with the dogs. Zoro's excuse was that he wanted to stay because there was more space for him to train secluded than on the Sunny. Chopper was currently running around outside with Akiko and Myron not paying any attention to our conversation inside. We all figured he would go back and help with fixing up the ship.  
"If all three of you wish to stay I do have a camping mattress that I can pull out. I could put it in the study for you Zoro so you have access to the balcony to meditate if you wish? However if we are going to have so many of you here, which I do not mind at all we are going tot have to be extra careful when the guards rock up to check on me. Everyone will need to either get back to the ship as fast as they can or stay upstairs in the study and my room. I dread to think what would happen if they found you here."  
"We have dealt with our fair share of marines. We can take care of them." Zoro chimed in.  
"I figured as much but I would appreciate my house not becoming a battle ground. However, if you guys need anything for the ship just let me know,"  
"You are awesome (y/n)! Thanks!" Luffy said. Everyone one went to their corresponding areas to head to bed. You were currently in the study moving a few extra things around to accomodate for the camping mattress.  
“It isn’t the most comfortable thing but I’ve never disliked it.”  
“I’m sure it will beat the hammocks on a rough night. Half the time I get swung out of mine and just end up sleeping on the floor.”  
“That cannot be good for you at all.” Zoro removed the top half of his cloak and rotated his left shoulder, he gave a little grunt as he hit a tender spot. You don’t know what overcame you but your hands flew to his shoulder to massage out the sore spot.  
“(Y/n)?” He turned to look at you, your faces were so close.  
“I can help relax your shoulder if you wish,” you spoke very softly. “I promise I know how to do it properly.” Zoro seemed hesitant but with a small nod he turned to face forwards. “Not to be too forward but it is always better if you are laying down.” With no hesitation Zoro removed his clothing leaving him with just his trousers and laid down on the mattress. You sat on his left side and kneaded your fingers into his shoulder. Starting of gently then slowly pressing harder to remove the knots in his shoulder. You stopped for a second to turn and grab some massage oil out of the closet. Unbeknownst to Zoro he had let out a small grunt of disapproval when your hands left him.  
“Are you ok if I use some oils to help?” He responded with a soft hum God his muscles felt like heaven in your hands and with the oils helping your hands to move over them. It was breathtaking to say the least. Your hand glided over the edge of his shoulder leading to his arm and he jolted a little. You honestly weren’t even pressing that hard. “Gods I’m so sorry!” He turned his head to face you.  
“No, it’s okay. I didn’t realise that spot was that tender.”  
“You said you fall out of your hammock a lot. Do you land on this shoulder?”  
“I do to.” He gave a small look that was part bewilderment and part annoyance. Like he should have known that was why it was sore.”  
“It is probably slightly bruised.” I’ll avoid that area and work on the muscles around.” You fell back into silence. You took a moment to really look at his body. His back was perfectly sculpted, broad shoulders that were strong, leading down to his waist then to his hips. He really was your Adonis. “Okay, I hope that feels better.” You got no response. You looked at his back. Rising and falling in a steady rhythm as if he had... fallen asleep. You hoped it was because he was relaxed that he easily dozed off not because you were doing a bad job. You washed off the excess oils from his shoulder and placed a blanket over him. As you made your way to the door he shuffled and rolled onto his side. You smiled and walked to your room just next door. After cleaning yourself up and getting changed you crawled into bed and let sleep take you. 

You abruptly felt a hand on your shoulder. You opened your eyes yo see Zoro sanding over you, dripping in sweat. Your body felt hot and you could feel your sheets sticking to you. Wait were you sweating too? You blushed and went to ask a question. As you opened your mouth you noticed some fangs were sprouting. This was normal when fighting or lending Fred’s energy, but right now you weren’t sure. A hand raced to your mouth to cover your fangs. Zoro spoke first.  
“I was outside, you were muttering really loudly. I came in to check on you and you had an orange glow to you. Plus...” he raised his hand to the top of your head and pressed his fingers on the tip of you....ears. What ever you were dreaming about obviously had you so riled up you took more of a foxes appearance. The feel of Zoro’s fingers on the tip of your ear tickled. You blushed and started giggling. Your knees rose to your chest instantly. He removed his hand with lightning quick reflexes.  
“Are you ok?” There was genuine concern in his voice.  
“I must have been dreaming about something real bad to have both fangs and ears.” You presses and hand to your ears atop your head and scratched behind them. “Sorry to worry you. I wish I knew what I dreamt about.” Your extra features faded. You noticed Zoro still leaning over you. He frowned but then backed off.  
“As long as your ok.”  
“Yes. Thank you Zoro.” He stepped back and then retreated back to the balcony to continue working out. It was very early in the morning. There wasn’t even any light yet. So you just removed the sheet from your legs and allowed the fan to cool you down and drift you back to sleep. 

You woke up in the morning forgetting all that transpired yesterday as if it was a dream. You wandered downstairs with your dressing gown open to go and get your exercising clothes. As you walked down the stairs you noticed the kitchen light on, and a slender blond male working in the kitchen. He turned to see you in all your glory as you stood there dumbstruck. When he started to blush you realised you were out in the open. Red faced, you closed your dressing gown and tried to find some words.  
“Sanji!? Gods I swear that was a dream.”  
“A lovely dream since I was in it. I can tell you that my princess was also in my dreams.” You stood there dumbstruck arms hugged around your body holding your dressing gown tightly closed  
“I'm just going to grab my exercise gear,” you walked into the laundry and closed the door tightly behind me you found my shorts and t-shirt and got changed quickly. You found your shoes at the front door and slipped them on as quickly as you could. You rushed out the door and started on my run, hoping to forget what had just happened.  
"Breakfast will be ready when you get back!" Sanji yelled after you. You started with a slow jog to warm up. After a few minutes you upped the pace. Jogging at a comfortable pace you followed the route you liked along the waterfront. Lost in your own little world you didn't notice a person training down on the sand. You kept running all the way until the point, keeping up your pace. It was on your way back to the house you noticed the person on the sand. You decided to stop, curious of who it was. Surely one of the marines weren't training on their own. As you approached you noticed green hair first. As you walked closer you saw him start doing handstand push-ups. You wandered down onto the sand.  
“How long have you been down here?”  
"Hmm? Oh hey (y/n)."  
"How long have you been down here? I thought I got up early."  
" 'bout an hour or so?" He stopped and stood up. "How are you feeling, you were groaning loudly in your sleep last night.”  
“You came in didn’t you?” You asked trying to remember the night before.  
“You were mumbling really loudly,”  
“So you saw me ears, tail and all?”  
“Yes. I hope you don’t mind. You sounded like you were distressed. I just wanted to check.”  
“It’s totally okay. It is good to know someone has my back. I had a horrible dream is all. I don’t tend to take energy from Fred while I sleep. It must have been terrible. I don’t remember much of it.” You took a few steps towards the water. Sliding off your runners you stepped your feet into the cool water. You let out a sigh. Reaching up high you stretched out your back. After a few little clicks you flopped your hands back down against your sides and stepped in a little more. The tiny waves lapping at your calves. Zoro walked down next to you. Sweat dripping off of him. Placing his feet into the water he sighed as well. “It’s great isn’t it? Super nice after a run”.  
“Honestly being around the water so much I don’t tend to swim. Most of the time it is pulling my stupid captain out of the water. I’ve though about leaving him there sometimes.” You chuckled. You could imagine Luffy getting too excited about anything and falling into the water.  
“C’mon then.” You tugged at his arm and nodded my head towards the water. He took a small step and then another. Almost as if he wasn’t 100% sure. You grabbed his wrist and pulled a little harder. You took a step that was way bigger than necessary as a waist height submerged wave put you off my balance. Zoro tugged your arm to pull you toward him to stabilise my footing. In this attempt you knocked into him hard and pushed him into the water. In a flail of limbs you ended up sitting on top of a now wet Zoro. Laying on his back propped up on his elbows he looked towards you. You looked at him and started to laugh. A small smile graced his features. In a swift movement of his hand he pushed me off of him and you landed on your butt in the water. Now he was the one chuckling. Splashing him, you stood up and ran further into the water. He stood up behind you and followed you into the deeper water. Once the water was at your belly button you did a small dive to get fully wet. You turned around to look at him still standing a short space away. You put your hands together and splashed water towards him. With that challenge he dived right next to you covering you with water. You came above the water and looked around, Zoro was nowhere to be seen. You did a 360 looking around for him. He must be under the water. Next thing you knew there was a hand on my foot and something pulled me underwater. With a squeak and a quick breath in you was pulled under the water. You opened your eyes and in the foggy water you noticed the green hair that was connected to the arm holding your foot. You kicked your legs hard to make him let go. You both kicked up to the waters surface. Once Zoro’s head popped up you splashed him again.  
“You scared the crap out of me!” You giggled. He did frighten you but you was having much more fun than what you have had in a very long time. “C’mon, Sanji said he was cooking breakfast. We should probably head back now so we don’t miss out.”  
“Yeah you are right.” The two of you swam towards the shore. Once you were at a level you could stand Zoro grabbed you hand to help you stand up. As you walked further out of the water you noticed your hands were still intertwined. It seemed like Zoro hadn’t noticed that he hadn’t let go. You made it to where your shoes were sitting and as you lent down to pick them up Zoro realised he was still holding your hand. He quickly let go sending you tumbling as you was using him as a counter weight. You tumbled into the sand getting it in yourclothes and through your hair.  
“Hey!”  
“Shit (y/n)! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to fall.” He reached he hand back out to help you up. “I….” he stopped not quite sure what to say.  
“Race you back?” You asked hoping to break the awkwardness. You quickly started running full pelt towards the house.  
“HEY! Thats cheating!” He yelled from behind you. He quickly scooped up his swords and boots and followed behind you. You turned your head once you reached the edge of the property and the door in sight to see him much closer than you expected. Even with all his bulky muscles he was fast. You reached the door and he tapped you on the shoulder. “That was not even!”  
“I still won though.” You said poking your tongue out to him. You opened up the door and stepped through.  
“Next time you wont have a chance.” Zoro said as he followed in behind you. You chuckled at his statement. As you made your way closer to the kitchen you noticed that everyone was practically waiting for you. Sanji was just making the last few things before putting all the plates on the table.  
“Sorry we kept you waiting. I’m going to quickly wash up and be down. Start without me!” You apologised with a quick bow and ran up stairs to have a quick shower hopefully to get all the sand out of your hair. Zoro quietly followed you upstairs to the spare bathroom to just dry off and get a fresh set of clothes.


	3. To the Sunny!

You wondered back down and everyone had started eating. You’re glad that they didn’t wait for you. Sanji however had specifically kept a plate in the oven keeping warm for so Luffy wouldn’t eat it.   
“Thanks so much Sanji! Thanks for being so patient, my run ended up becoming me going for a short swim. Then I fell over in the sand. It always gets everywhere!” Zoro had come down the stairs way before you and was already eating along everyone else. You looked towards him and noticed him smile then look away.   
“You didn’t just go swimming on your own did you Elle?” Robin had lent over and whispered into your ear.   
“I think Zoro might have a little crush,” Nami had lent over from your other side. You felt the tips of your ears go red.   
“I don’t think he is the only one with a crush Nami.” You sunk into your chair and ate quietly. Robin and Nami had a small laugh to themselves.   
“I wanna show (Y/N) the Sunny!” Luffy blurted out with a mouthful of food. Everyone looked up over to him. “I thought it would be cool and maybe we all could help with the repairs today.”  
“We shouldn’t be asking our host to help with the ship Luffy!” Sanji hit him over the head.  
“I don’t mind being asked and I would love to check out the Sunny! Also I don’t mind lending a hand. As they say, many hands make light work.” So it was agreed. Once breakfast was finished and everything was packed away you all were heading out to the Sunny. You were all helping to clean up and put everything away. Sanji grabbed some food to take over to the Sunny so that he could make lunch over there. As everyone was making their way to the front door you hear a call out from Usopp.   
“MARINES INCOMING! What do we do?”  
“Fight them of course!” Luffy says whilst walking towards the door cracking his knuckles.”  
“Luffy you can’t! You fight them then more will come!” You try to reason with him.  
“The more the merrier I can take them all on.”   
“Yeah but I don’t want my house to be a war zone and we still need time to fix the Sunny! Everyone head upstairs and stay in my bedroom keep the curtains and the doors closed just in case they want to inspect the whole house. Luffy for gods sake stay quiet as well.”  
“Aww…”  
“No aww’s no buts everyone upstairs, now!” Everyone quietly shuffled up the staircase to your room. You wondered around the house making it look like you were doing something when you heard a knock on the door.   
“Miss (Y/N)? We are here to check up on you. There has been sightings of pirate nearby.”  
“Pirates?! Oh my!” You say in shock as you walk to the door. “I haven’t seen any pirates! I’m so glad you are here to look after me.”   
“May we come in to check your house. They could be hiding anywhere.”  
“Well of course.” The larger marine opened up the door and made his way in. As they walked around you followed them intently.   
“There is nothing down here. We will have to check up stairs.” You followed them up the stairwell. The marine turned left and placed his hand on your bedroom door.   
“Do you really need to check my bedroom.”  
“We have to check everywhere miss”  
“Yes but my room is a mess and am I not allowed just a little bit of privacy?” You asked as sweetly as you could.   
“Oh... well I guess that makes sense.” He released the door knob and walked to the study. Crap. The air mattress was still up in there. You didn’t have an excuse for that. He opened up the door to look at the study. With a short walk around and a nod he walked back out. Confused you looked in. The mattress was gone. The marines check the other rooms then happily went downstairs. With a quick bid fair well the marines were walking away. You ran upstairs to tell everyone they were leaving. You opened up your bedroom door and there was Sanji and Nami holding Luffy to the ground. Zoro leaning against a wall. Chopper had curled up on the bed sitting next to Robin who was inspecting the book from your nightstand. Usopp has the blow up mattress from the study and was leaning on it with a look of relief. Franky was nowhere to be seen.   
“Usopp you are a life saver. I couldn’t think of any viable excuse as to why I had that mattress in the study.” You looked around. “Where is Franky?”   
“Out here!” You walked out onto the balcony to see Franky sitting against the wall in a spot you can’t see from inside the rooms. Thank goodness they forgot to check the balcony. “To the ship?” He asked. A chorus of ‘to the ship’ echoed from your bedroom.   
Quietly sneaking out of the house you all followed along the beach front for a while. In the distance you saw a thing that looked quite like a shark. What the heck was it? It wasn’t moving. It almost looked metal?   
“(Y/N) meet the shark submerge. We will have to go in pairs while someone drives her back and forth to the sunny.”   
“It’s awesome!” You did a wide circle around the weird submarine. “Well I’ll go last in case of any marine sightings.” Robin, Usopp and Franky went first. Usopp was going to be the driver. After a few minutes Luffy and Nami got in, Chopper jumped in and sat on Nami’s lap. A few more minutes when by, Brook and Sanji went next leaving yourself and Zoro on the beach alone. Brushing hair behind your ear you turned towards him.   
“Enjoy the swim this morning?”  
“It was different. Good to be getting in not saving my idiot captain.” He replied.   
“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I find the water refreshing.” Zoro hummed back in agreement. You think that was also the end of the conversation. The giant metal shark reappeared. “Guess it is our turn.” Usopp opened the hatch and yelled out.   
“Alright love birds you two next.” You don’t know about how red your face went but Zoro’s had gone bright pink. Directing you to climb in first you made your way into the submarine. Zoro climbed in after and closed the hatch, sealing you all in. Pressing a bunch of buttons and pulling some levers you were diving into the ocean. The first bit of the ride was awkwardly quiet. This was until a giant fish swam past the front of the submarine. Pressing your face against the window you looked out in awe.   
“This is soo cool!” You said, pressing your face against the glass.   
Usopp was pointing out all the different fish he had learnt from being on the seas. Most of them were foreign to you as you never swam in the waters up here and you were no where near your home. It made you a little nostalgic and sad for your home island.   
“You okay?” Usopp has notice your cheery disposition float away.   
“Yeah. Just missing the fish I used to see back home.”   
“We will get you there in no time. Once the Sunny is repaired we will be out of here!” Usopp’s comment made you smile.   
“Hey (y/n), I’m going to need to borrow some power. After that attack the other day some buildings god destroyed and damaged. I gotta help get these buildings up and stable. Lemme know when you are okay for me to take some strength.” Fred asked. You replied saying you’d be ready soon. The sub docked into the ship and the boys allowed you to climb out first. Sanji was at the top waiting for you with an outstretched hand.   
“Thanks Sanji.” Walking out onto the deck with the luscious green grass you sighed. “As much as I’d love a grand tour. Is there somewhere I can lie down for a bit? Fred needs some strength to help fix some buildings.”  
“Of course my love!” Sanji chirped in. “You can always borrow my hammock!”  
“Anywhere to lay down or just sit would be good.”  
“No, no you go lay down in the bunks and we will get started on repairs to the mast. When you wake up we can take you on a tour then!”  
“I know I’m not going to win this battle with you Sanji! Lead the way.” Sanji lead you to the bedroom and even suggested that you climbed into his. Closing the door behind you and sitting on the closest one on the left you reached out to Fred.   
“I am all good Fred. Ready when you are!”  
“You are an absolute gem (y/n)! You should be good in 30 or so minutes. Thank you again!” Laying down you felt your strength drain. You even started to feel sleepy. Rather than fighting it you allowed your sleep to take you.   
A shake of the ship made you wake up. Strength still drained but definitely awake now. Nami ran into the room.   
“(Y/n)!” You looked up. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake now. We are being attacked by the marines.” You went to stand up. “Don’t stress yourself we will be done in a bit just stay safe.” Safe? Pssht that was boring. You stood up. Legs a little wobbly.   
“Hey Fred. I’m gonna need to steal some energy. Some people who have come to help me are being attacked by the marines. I know this will slow you down with...”  
“(Y/n), just do it. I’m sure I can make the villagers understand. I’m almost done with this last house.” A few moments past. “Okay. Go for it.”  
Taking a deep breath in you stood up. Walking out the room you saw pirates scattered over the main deck and marines swarming everywhere. Walking into the middle of the deck you stopped. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy looked over to you confused on what you were going to do. Taking another big breath in and raising your arms out to the side your features started to change. Fox ears started to grow out of the top of your head whilst your canines grew in length. Nine large tails appeared from your lower back. Feeling them move as if they were apart of your body, the flailed out around the deck, casting all marines off into the water. One near Zoro almost caught him off guard. Grabbing him with a tail you threw him as far as you could. Another was aiming a gun at Nami from across the deck. A quick flick of a tail sent him flying. Within seconds the deck was clear.   
“We need to move the Sunny!” You yelled. Everyone scattered around the ship to their posts ready for more instructions. Using your tails you quickly moved yourself next to Nami. As you settled down the tails started to disappear. Leaving only one left.   
“There is a spot just around the bend where the Sunny can hide. It is in a cave behind a waterfall of plants. I use it as a bit of a storage space for things I don’t want the marines getting their hands on. I think it would be the best spot to go to.”   
Yelling out instructions, Nami followed your directions to the cave. Once in the cave everyone came rushing over to you. You extra features began to disappear.   
“(Y/n)! That was amazing!” Was the only thing you heard. The rest of the compliments and questions were drowned out as everyone was speaking at the same time. Taking a step back an arm caught you around your waist.   
“You okay?” Everyone one else stopped talking. Looking to your left you realised the arm belonged to Zoro.   
“Just a little worn out. I haven’t done that in a while and it takes quite a bit of effort. I tried to not take too much energy from Fred.” Leaning against Zoro happily. Luffy asked a question.   
“So where are we?”  
“I found this cave while wondering around the island some years ago. It is well hidden by the greenery out the front and it has tunnels that connect all the way up to a cellar I created a short walk away from the house. It is very handy for avoiding Marines.”   
“This is soo cool!”  
“It’s super!. We can do repairs in here and we can walk unseen all the way to (y/n)’s house.” Franky said.   
“We will have to find a way to get some light in though it is quite dark.” Usopp’s realisation was correct. It was quite dark in the cave yet it was the middle of the day.   
“We could set up a rigging to move the vines out the way and let the natural light in.” States Franky.   
“That is a great plan. However we would have to make sure that there is a way to quickly close it in case marines pass by. Plus then we would need a look-out.” Robin was right. We quickly drew up a roster of who would be on look out while the others would help fix the Sunny.

**Author's Note:**

> All suggestions and fix me ups welcome!


End file.
